1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible box for carrying various articles, and more specifically, to a collapsible box having interlocking bottom flaps which do not require a gluing step during manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes collapsible box assemblies which may be expanded from a folded position into an expanded position in which the rectangular box has four vertical walls defining an interior chamber of the box and floor flaps which interlock to form a rigid floor. To manufacture a box of this type, a paper stock material must be cut into a "blank" which is essentially an individual flat piece of the paper stock which has been specially shaped and scored to define the walls, floor flaps and the axes along which the blank must be folded during assembly. Once the blank has been properly folded, the floor flaps are glued together to ensure that the flaps will not separate during use of the box.
The gluing of the floor flaps requires extra time and expense during the manufacture of the box blank and it would be desirable to produce a collapsible box of this type which does not require a gluing step for the floor flaps.